Pippin, Pippin
by bertiebottsgeorge
Summary: Diamond of Long Cleeve and her family are hosting the infamous Peregrin Took and Meriadoc Brandybuck in honor of a banquet especially for them. They are to choose wives by the end of the year, according to Paladin Took. The only problem is that Diamond is
1. Brand New Friends

__

A/N: Something different for me, a shot at a Lord of the Rings romance instead of endless Harry Potter. I have been thinking of doing this for a while. I hope you enjoy! Oh, and Diamond is not a mary-sue. God, don't you hate those?

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings, unfortunately.

Thanks to my beta-reader: LotR-FaNAtiC

****

Chapter 1: Brand New Friends

__

#=#=#=#

****

1425 S.R.

"They are here! Make haste!" Ruby squealed. "Make haste!" She ran from the window to the circular door with her sisters Emerald and Topaz.

"Diamond will surely be sorry she missed their arrival." Topaz whispered to her twin, Emerald.

"Quite the handsome fellows." Ruby whispered to her younger sisters.

Their mother, Belle Took glided through the room and opened the door. "Peregrin! Meriadoc! I cannot tell you how pleased I am to see you again!"

"Thank you madam." Peregrin smiled. "Your hole is quite lovely!"

"You are too generous." The older lady smiled and turned to her three daughters. "These are my youngest, Emerald and Topaz." She said, referring to the twins. "And my second, Ruby."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Merry kissed their hands.

"My eldest, Diamond is not yet back from town." She added.

Emerald and Topaz twirled their red curls simultaneously. All three girls shared the same red locks, dark brown eyes, and creamy white skin.

"Come, come. You are just in time for supper." Belle ushered them into the dinning room and sat them down before she instructed the footmen to Pippin and Merry as to where to put their belongings.

Pippin felt much at home, as he walked through the hole, because it was about as large and spacious as his family's was. Mrs. Took scurried around the kitchen much like his mother, Eglantine did. He sat on one side of the table with Merry while the three girls sat across from them.

He heard a door slam.

"That must be Diamond!" Emerald smiled. She and her sisters looked up to their oldest sister ever since they were born.

In walked a hobbit lass no older than thirty with a large smile on her face. She widened her eyes when she saw the guests. "Pippin and Merry, I presume." She said and took off her shawl.

Merry and Pippin stood and shook her hand. She noticed they were both about a head taller than she was. Pippin noticed that she was the only sister with dark brown ringlets instead of fiery red. Everything else in her appearance was the same. She took the empty seat next to Merry.

"Why did you take so long, Diamond?" Ruby asked.

"I took time to visit father." Diamond explained. "He had a bit of extra work, so I decided to stay and help for a while."

"Do not let mother know." Topaz said in a hushed voice. "She would certainly have you—"

"Do not let me know what, Topaz?" Belle stuck her head through the doorway.

Topaz gulped nervously.

"Only that I helped father with his work today." Diamond said casually. Topaz exhaled slowly. Big sister had saved her again.

"Oh, now Diamond!" Her mother wagged her wooden spoon threateningly.

"Mother, I see no problem in doing father a favor whether it is ladylike or not." Diamond sighed. This was her catch phrase lately.

"You have enough stubbornness to rival the whole family." Her mother sighed and walked back into the kitchen.

Diamond frowned and then caught confused glances from Merry and Pippin and explained quietly. "My mother does not wish me to be interested in business affairs. She would rather I join in on ladylike activities such as embroidery and gossip." She gave pointed glances toward her sisters.

"I cannot help it if I enjoy that as a past time!" Ruby said defensively. The twins giggled.

"It matters to me not, Ruby. So long as I am not brought into it." Diamond replied with a smile.

"Forgive us for being such odd hosts!" Topaz said quickly.

"Do tell us about yourselves!" Emerald said eagerly.

"She means tell us about your quest." Topaz said as a plate of soup was placed in front of her.

"Nonsense, leave the poor boys be." Her mother said as she moved about the table.

"Aye, madam. But we do not mind sharing our tales at all." Merry said.

"Oh! Go on, then!" Emerald urged.

Pippin started out with detailed summaries about the wonderful places they had been to and Merry emphasized the danger they were in from time to time. The girls were quite impressed.

"Daughter of the River?" Diamond asked when Pippin got to the part in Tom Bombadil's house.

"Yes, Goldberry." Pippin said. "Do you know of her?"

"We've met." Diamond replied sheepishly.

"You mean she found you asleep under a tree when you went off adventuring and got lost." Ruby said.

A faint blush appeared on Diamond's cheeks. "I was but twelve!"

"And I was five!" Ruby said. "You have no idea what a fright you gave mum and pop, they were worried sick!"

"That we were!" Her mother snapped.

"I do not remember this!" Topaz squeaked.

"You and Emie were not even born yet." Diamond said, the blush fading from her cheeks. "You wouldn't have remembered."

Pippin looked at her with interest. She was a strong girl, he had never seen someone of her stature be so openly opinionated. She gave him a sincere smile when she noticed his gaze. "Please…do go on with your story."

Emerald, Topaz, and Ruby soon forgot what they were thinking of due to their interest in the gentle hobbit's story.

The sound of a click and snap ventured from the sitting area near the front of the house.

"Father!" Diamond said as a hobbit with dark brown hair walked in with a cheery smile.

"That's why Diamond's the only one with dark brown hair, if you were wondering." Ruby said to Merry and Pippin. They understood now. Diamond had her father's gentle features, while the other three had fiery hair and sharp noses, even though they were still quite pretty.

"How was business for you today, Farlin?" Belle asked her husband and narrowed her eyes at Diamond. "Was _she_ any help?"

"A great help in fact!" Farlin said cheerily. "This lass of ours knows quite a lot about my field in business."

"What is that, sir?" Merry asked out of curiosity.

"Why hello Merry! Pippin! Nice to see you again." Farlin smiled. "Accounting. I own the Rusty Pint Pub in town."

"You're kidding!" Pippin asked.

"No sir." Farlin said.

"That is the very pub I went to whenever I would come to visit family here!" Pippin said.

"No kidding!" Farlin smiled and struck up a conversation with him.

"The lady has skills in mathematics?" Pippin asked, bewildered.

Diamond nodded sheepishly and her mother tutted.

"Belle, I see no problem in Diamond having experience in fields of work." Her father said. "It is better than what her foolish sisters call fun."

"What _do_ you call fun, sisters?" Diamond asked.

"Hunting lads of good fortune, of course." Her mother said.

Diamond widened her eyes at her sisters who grinned evilly at one another. "And you think this is what I should be doing as well?" She asked in disbelief.

"It is better than your choice of what to do in your spare time." Belle said hotly.

Ruby and the twins could sense a fight coming on but stopped when they noticed Merry and Pippin shaking with silent laughter.

"Now these are my kind of lads." Farlin said and took a bite of his ham.

The girls giggled and struck up a new conversation.

Diamond sat in the sitting room with the guests, exchanging tales and ideas.

"I have always wanted to meet a dwarf." Diamond said longingly.

Merry drank from his cup. "Gimli is quite a dwarf."

The faint sound of Belle washing dishes could be heard coming from the other side of the large hole. Her father and sisters had all gone to sleep in their separate rooms.

"Would you like another cup of tea? I'm off to get one for myself." Diamond said, standing from the comfortable chair she had been sitting in.

"Yes please." Merry said and Pippin nodded politely.

Diamond took their cups and walked to the other side of the hole to the kitchen. Her house had three large parts. One was off to the right, which were the five bedrooms. To the left were the kitchen, pantry, and dining room, and the exact middle was the sitting room, welcoming room, and a large closet space for visitors to put their hats, coats, and other belongings. It was _quite_ a large hole.

"She is a nice lass, is she not?" Merry asked.

"Very agreeable." Pippin took a look around the room. "Quite pretty too."

"The lass is gorgeous, Pip." Merry stated. "But—"

"But no one can top your Estella, I know, I know." Pippin smiled.

"Too right you are." Merry said as Diamond walked into the room with three steaming hot mugs on a platter.

They talked the night away long after Belle had gone to sleep when she had finished the dishes. Diamond was amazed at what good company they were. She had heard one too many tales of how different and unsociable these adventurers were.

Diamond had very few friends because of her interest in business and mathematics, which isolated her from the other lasses of the Long Cleeve area.

"You two are the only hobbits besides my father and three sisters who have ever made me smile." She said happily.

"Glad to hear it." Pippin said with a twinkle in his eye.

Diamond smiled and looked down before getting up. "Let me show you to your room."

She beckoned them and they followed her down a hall to the very end where she opened a wood lined door to a large room with two master beds and a wardrobe against a wall. "My room is just next door, you may knock if you need anything, I'll be up anyway."

"Thank you." Pippin said. "Why is that?"

"Why is what?" Diamond asked.

"Why will you be awake anyway?" Pippin asked.

"I still have a few things to do." Diamond said sheepishly. "And I am fond of writing novels."

"So you are a writer as well?" Merry asked in disbelief.

"Is there anything you do not do?" Pippin asked.

"Yes." Diamond smiled.

"What is that?" He asked curiously.

"Hunt for men of good fortune and gossip." She answered simply.

Diamond curtseyed and left them to unpack.

__

#=#=#=#

A/N: Hey everyone who is sweet enough to have clicked on the link to this story! I hope you like it so far! The plot will be explained in the next chapter! I really hope you enjoy! Thanks so much for reading!


	2. A Day at the Market

__

A/N: WOW. Absolutely wow! I got seven reviews for this story in it's first chapter? Thank you guys so much who are reading this, I was getting really depressed because I wasn't getting any other reviews on my other Diamond and Pippin story. Thank you sweethearts for reviewing!

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings, unfortunately.

Thanks to my beta-reader: LotR-FaNAtiC

Thanks to these awesome reviewers!

LotR-FaNAtiC- I am glad you like this idea, I don't know if I will continue UF.

Seremela Lossehelin- Thanks, I am glad you liked this!

Darkcherry- Thank you so much!

HobbitGirlForever- This is not absolutely wonderful. Aw, shucks.

Hai- Thanks, your review was really heartfelt.

Clarebear- Thank you SO much.

Lizmybit- Thanks, you were my first reviewer too!

****

Chapter 2: 

__

#=#=#=#

****

January 6th, 1425 S.R.

Merry and Pippin woke early the next morning and dressed appropriately for the day that was ahead of them.

They shuffled sleepily into the dining room where first breakfast awaited them.

"I trust you slept well, Master Took and Master Brandybuck." Ruby greeted them as they sat across from her. She and the twins were the only sisters there at the moment.

"Very well, thank you." Merry smiled.

"Breakfast smells delicious." Pippin said.

Belle stuck her head through the doorway separating the kitchen from the dining room. "Why thank you dear."

"If I might ask," Pippin picked up a fork. "Will your father Farlin be joining us to make plans for the banquet?"

Topaz opened her mouth to answer, but her mother beat her to it.

"He has gone into town early as he does everyday for work." Belle sighed. "Running a pub and an inn takes up so much time."

Pippin nodded and turned to Topaz when her mother returned to the kitchen. He whispered, "Has Diamond gone as well?"

Topaz frowned and shook her head vigorously. "Mother would not have it."

Emerald continued for her, "Besides, Diamond was ordered by mother to stay home today."

Pippin raised his eyebrows in question.

"Mother wants to take her off to market to show her off to all of the eligible suitors." Topaz giggled.

Merry leaned back into his chair and took a bite of toast.

Just then, Diamond came in looking a bit disheveled and disordered. She plopped down next to the guests and blinked a few times.

"I see you do not enjoy mornings." Merry chuckled.

Diamond turned her head towards him slowly and shook her head.

Pippin smiled and drank some juice.

Later on, when Diamond offered to show Pippin and Merry around the shops and market, her mother insisted on going along.

"My, my, just _look_ at all of the gorgeous brooches you have this week!" Her mother cooed inside the jewelry shop to the owner. "Which do you like, Diamond?"

Diamond gave an agitated wince and picked one at random.

"The green one it is!" Her mother rattled, even though the one Diamond picked was an ugly bronze color. She picked up the green brooch with Diamonds embedded in it and held it up to Diamond.

Diamond curtseyed towards the shop owner and walked out into the streets.

Merry and Pippin stood for a few minutes uncomfortably and decided to follow her in case Belle forced them into buying a brooch as well.

They found Diamond standing a few feet away from the shop near a cart full of linens talking to a lass.

As they neared her, they affirmed her as Estella Bolger. Her big blue eyes and light brown hair could be recognized anywhere.

"Estella Bolger!" Pippin greeted her enthusiastically.

Diamond saw Merry blink several times and become a bit rigid.

"Pippin? Is that you?" Estella asked. "How have you been dear?"

"Very well, and you?" Pippin grinned.

"Wonderful." Estella smiled and turned to Merry. "Hello Merry."

"Estella." Merry nodded. "What are you doing in this part of the Shire?"

"Same reason as most, I'm afraid." Estella said, feeling shameful.

"I take it Fatty pestered you into it?" Pippin asked with a twinkle in his eye. Boy, did his eyes twinkle. (A/N: Lame, I know, I know.)

Estella nodded, hiding a smile.

"I am still unsure of what is to go on at the banquet." Merry scratched his chin thoughtfully.

"That is because you two are supposed to plan the whole thing." Diamond said, as if it were no big deal.

Merry and Pippin blinked at each other.

"You did know that…didn't you?" Diamond asked, distressed.

Pippin bit his lip and looked at her with a shy smile.

"I assume you want me to help?" Diamond sighed.

Merry and Pippin brightened up. "If you insist." Merry shrugged.

Pippin smiled and turned towards Estella. "Would you like to help as well? We start today."

"We do?" Diamond asked with a raised eyebrow.

"If we want everything done by March 25th." Pippin said.

Diamond clasped her hands behind her back and nodded politely.

Pippin watched as Estella and Merry both looked like they were trying to say something, but couldn't get it out quite right.

"Estella, would you like to come for Afternoon tea?" Diamond asked, sensing Merry's immediate joy.

Estella smiled sheepishly. "I do not know if Fred will give me his consent."

"I wish you would come." Merry said eagerly. "We would very much like your company."

Estella smiled at him and picked up the basket that was lying at her feet. "I will try my best to come."

"Good day." Merry and Pippin bowed and Diamond curtseyed before Estella walked away.

Merry turned around with a dreamy look on his face.

"So you know the magnificent Estella?" Pippin held his arm out to Diamond.

She gladly took it and nodded with a smile.

A faint glowy red tint appeared at Merry's cheeks as he walked alongside Pippin.

Diamond felt herself relax a bit, while holding onto Pippin's arm. She rarely went out to market or to town unless her father needed help. This was probably the first time she had ever walked down a street accompanied by anyone other than her sisters or Estella.

She liked the feel of it. Very much.

__

#=#=#=#

A/N: Hope you enjoyed that chapter, it's kind of an introduction to the way Merry and Estella are around each other. You know, and the beginning of Pippin's relationship with Diamond. Thanks so much for the reviews you give, they are really special to me. Honestly! Thanks for reading.

-bertiebottsgeorge


End file.
